Sangoma Geronimon
Sangoma Geronimon is a more powerful type of Geronimon originating from South Africa. Appearance Sangoma Geronimon resembles a normal Geronimon, but it's skin is black and the markings on it white and more scar-like. It has a longer, more messy beard and the hair on its legs and wrists is also longer and messier. His eyes have bright purple sclera with black slit pupils. The feathers on its head, back and tail are all white and longer, they can also regrow over time. History Originating from South Africa, Sangoma Geronimon is a powerful primordial Geronimon, it was feared by all other monsters in its area. The local tribes throught of Sangoma Geronimon as a god and worshipped it, even going so far to name their healers after the monster. What got them to respect the monster however, wasn't the fact it was feared by the other monsters nor its great power. 500 years BC, an armada of aliens arrived in order to take over Earth. The location they began their invasion was South Africa and used their space monsters to destroy all civilisation. It wasn't until Sangoma Geronimon showed up to reclaim its territory that the aliens had released their most powerful monster to defeat the Earth kaiju. Sangoma Geronimon fought for days against the aliens' most powerful monster and eventually killed it. The aliens refused to give up however and they sent out all their monsters at once to destroy Sangoma Geronimon. Suddenly, before their very eyes, Sangoma Geronimon cast a spell and revived an amry of kaiju the aliens' other monsters had killed during their attempt to invade. The two armies clashed and finally the army of revived and empowered kaiju managed to defeat the aliens, Geronimon himself attacked their saucers and forced them to flee, these aliens have since to return to Earth. That was when the local tribes began worshipping the monster as a god. Powers *'Poison Feather Shurikens:' The feathers lacing Sangoma Geronimon’s back can be launched, they are extremely sharp and can pierce through Ultra armour. They can also pour a deadly toxin into the bloodstream, capable of making other nauseous, weaker, slower and finally kill them if not treated properly. *'Telekinesis:' Sangoma Geronimon can move even the heaviest of objects with his mind. *'Necromancy:' Sangoma Geronimon is an extremely powerful Necromancer, his skills rivaling even those of some lower cosmic entities. He has trained these skills for eons. *'Life-Death Powers:' Sangoma Geronimon has life and death-related powers. **'Revival:' Sangoma Geronimon can revive the deceased. He chooses whether or not they return in their original form or a new, upgraded version. He can also choose whether or not he gives them their free will back or turns them into his mindless slaves. **'Healing:' Sangoma Geronimon can heal other beings to a great extent, even being able to remove diseases and spells casted upon them. **'Life Stealing:' Sangoma Geronimon can steal the life-force of other beings by biting them and sucking it out. This way he can heal himself. The more life-force he sucks out the closer to death the beings he steals it from are. **'Immortality:' Sangoma Geronimon does not age, additionally he cannot be infected with any form of disease. *'Psychic Fireballs:' Sangoma Geronimon can shoot purple fireballs from his mouth. They are moderately powerful, it is said that they do not function like normal fireballs and instead seem to burn objects in a conceptual level. Trivia * His name originates from the word "Sangoma", the traditional healers of South Africa. * His abilities were partially inspired by the Titan Princes Necrobane and Sol. Category:Furnozilla Category:Furnozilla's Continuity Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Supernatural Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Not Really Evil Category:Poison Kaiju